diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Riudìn Mondpfote
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Riudìn | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 175cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Silbern/Weiss | Augenfarbe = Silbern | Hautfarbe = Sehr Hell, leicht Silbrig/Weiss | Gesinnung = }} Aussehen des Charakters Ob Riudin nun erwachsen ist, kann man schlecht sehen. Körperlich zwar etwas klein aber Ausgewachsen. Sie hat steht's ein freches grinsen und neugierige Augen. Das Haar weiss wie Schnee. Die Augen leuchten silbrig und bei genauem hinsehen erkennt man Katzenartige Pupillen (man müsste aber schon sehr genau hinsehen um das zu erkennen und sehr nah an Riu herankommen) Ihre Zähne sehen auf den ersten Blick normal aus, die zwei Eckzähne etwas länger nicht speziell. Allerdings sind sie sehr scharf, stabil und sie hat einen guten Biss. Die Nägel sind bei ihr mehr so was wie kleine Krallen. Die aber keinen Bären aufschlitzen könnten.. aber für eine dünne Haut, wie die eines Menschen reicht es um kleine aber schmerzhafte Wunden zufügen zu können. Wenn jemals, jemand tatsächlich sehr nah an Riudin herankommen sollte (was eher sehr unwahrscheinlich ist) dürfte man mit sehr guten Augen, das feine Fell erkennen das silbrig/weiss ist und sich perfekt an der Haut anpasst. thumb|left|250px|Riu (Narben fehlen) Kleidung: Riu trägt meistens recht wenig, das liegt nicht daran das Sie Paarungswillig ist, sondern das Kleider auf der Haut ihr ziemlich nerven. Und das, was sie trägt besteht meistens aus Leder, das sie selbst gemacht hat und diese mit Federn, Zähnen, Ästen und was ihr sonst so gerade gefällt schmückt. Farblich ist es meist der Umgebung angepasst. Mit schönen Kleider aus feinem Stoff, edlen Verzierungen, beste Qualität wovon viele Damen Träumen.. könnte man Riu jagen. Auftreten des Charakters thumb|250px Riu lebt die meiste Zeit in den Wäldern von Kalimdor, wobei sie denn ganzen Kontinent als eine art Heimat ansieht. Städte und Dörfer versucht sie zu meiden, ausser Dienstags, geht’s sie oft nach Darnassus um Flyvia in ihrem Teehaus zu besuchen und dort eine Tasse warme Milch mit Honig zu trinken, manchmal auch um zu essen. Sie ist offen, neugierig und ehrlich gleichzeitig sehr scheu, misstrauisch und listig. Die meiste Zeit verbringt Riu mit schlafen. Wobei ob es mehr als nur ein "schlafen" ist. Ansonsten klettert, schwimmt, rennt Riu recht viel um z.b neue Schlafplätze oder Verstecke zu finden. Seit sie geboren ist lebt sie in den Wäldern, sie kannte bis vor einigen Jahren auch nichts anderes. Sie ist keine Druidin des Zirkels und mag es auch nicht als Druidin bezeichnet zu werden. Sie selbst sieht sich einfach als Teil des Waldes an, ein Teil der Natur. Sie respektiert alle Tiere und Pflanzen. Sie isst aber auch Fleisch, sogar sehr gerne, doch aus Respekt vor dem Tier gibt sie den Tieren eine faire Chance zu entkommen und beim Verzehr wird nichts verschwendet. (Da sie oft die Tiere auch entkommen lässt, hungert sie manchmal) Sie mag es nicht wenn jemand ihr zu nahe kommt aber sie beisst nun nicht mehr und versucht es nett zu erklären dass sie es nicht mag. Und Körperkontakt meidet sie sehr. thumb|left|250px|Riu (Narben fehlen) Riu kann man sehr gut als Waldgeist bezeichnen da Sie es immer schafft, überall aus dem nichts aufzutauchen. Noch rätselhafter ist es.. wie ihre Ohren so viele Gespräche heimlich hören können. Besonders in den Wäldern vor Kalimdor kann niemand sicher sein von ihren Ohren oder von einem plötzlichen Auftreten des Waldgeistes. Familie Therion Mondpfote. Der Vollmond war gut zusehen in dieser Nacht als die Kinder des Cenarius ihn fanden, Therion ein Kind aus dem Volk der Nachtelfen. Schützend in der Umklammerung seiner Mutter welche selbst bereits Tod war. So nahmen sie ihn mit und würden ihn so bald wie möglich zu seinem Volk zurück bringen. Nicht weit entfernt an diesem Abend, fanden sie ebenfalls ein Säblerjunges umgeben von seiner toten Mutter. Traurig seufzend nahmen sie auch den jungen Säbler mit. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden wurden tief ins Herz geschlossen von den Kindern des Cenarius, so dass diese bei ihnen aufwuchsen. Es stellte sich bald heraus das Therion und der Säbler welche nun den Namen; „Mondpfote“ trug bald zu engen Freuden wurden. Das Leben zeigte sich gütig und schenkte Mondpfote ein langes Leben. So kam es, das Therion viele Eigenschaften von Mondpfote übernahm. Mit der Zeit schlossen sich einige Nachtelfen den Dryaden an welche sich den Lehren des Cenarius widmeten wollten. So lernte Therion auch einige Züge seines Volkes und entwickelte selbst eine Neugier für diese „Lehren“. Als Mondpforte starb, trauerte Therion fast einige Wochen um ihn. 60 Jahre war es nun her, als sie gemeinsam gefunden wurden. Vieles haben sie erlebt und Therion sah in Mondpfote so was wie einen Bruder. Deshalb nannte er sich von nun an, Therion Mondpfote um seinen Bruder im Herzen sowie im Geiste zu Ehren. Riuana Feuerklaue. Im Krieg der Ahnen verlor Riuana Feuerklaue ihre Mutter Alesia und ihre Zwillingsschwester Riudìn. Einzig ihr Vater Iserion überlebte den Krieg. Er war einer von vielen Soldaten welche hart kämpften um ihre Familie wieder sehen zu können. Die Nachricht dass seine ganze Familie tot war umklammert sein Herz mit tiefer Trauer. Umso glücklicher war er, zu hören und zu sehen dass einer seiner Töchter überlebte. Doch der schmerz um den Verlust seiner Geliebten war tief auch wenn er Riudìn hatte. So zog er sich mit seiner einzigen Tochter in die Wälder zurück und lernte ihr den Umgang mit Schwert, Bogen und Stab. Er lernte ihr, wie sie in den Wäldern überleben konnte. Iserion starb bei der Jagd. Wobei für Riuana klar war das nur der Körper ging. Ihr Vater lehrte ihr zwar alles und lächelte oft, doch mit jedem Jahr starb ein teil von ihm. Zu gross war sein Verlust. Obwohl ihr Herz voller Trauer war, war sie auch froh, dass nun ihr Vater endlich ruhe finden konnte. Sie war mit 70 Jahren noch sehr Jung, sie traf im Wald Einige ihres Volkes, welche auf dem Weg waren um Cenarius Lehren zu studieren. Sie folgte ihnen, da sie selbst kein Ziel hatte. Therion ein Kind des Waldes, so könnte man sagen, lauschte oft als diese „Druiden“ lernten, sah ihnen zu und übte heimlich. Eines Tages als er seinen Lieblings Platz zum lauschen aufsuchte, einen Baum(welcher er nun fast lautlos hinauf klettern konnte), war er mit dem klettern so beschäftig das er die Elfe nicht sah, die bereits seinen Ast belegte und diese Elfe war so beschäftig mit lauschen der Lehren das sie ihn nicht bemerkte, so es, das sich Therion Mondpfote und Riuana Feuerklaue sich „trafen“ und als Konsequenz darauf, beide vom Baum fielen. Beide sahen sich verwirrt an und als ihnen plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie entdeckt wurden, rannten beide tief in den Wald. Seit diesem Tag lauschten sie gemeinsam den lernenden Druiden (so heimlich sie nur konnten) und übten gemeinsam. Aus Freundschaft wurde Liebe. Sie zogen sich immer wie mehr zurück. Sie kamen schliesslich nur noch einmal im Jahr zurück an diesem für sie „heiligen“ Ort und feierten ihr Frühlingsfest. Mit der Zeit verschwanden die Druiden, welche sich zurückzogen in den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Einige Jahre, nachdem die Druiden sich „schlafen“ legten, streiften die beiden als Panthern gemeinsam durch die Wälder. Ausser einmal im Jahr am Frühlingsfest. Sobald es vorbei war, verwandelten sie sich beide wieder in Panthern und erforschten zusammen die Welt. Mit jedem Jahr, wurden sie Wilder, verspielter und verliebter. Im verlauf der Jahrtausenden veränderten sich die beiden auch Körperlich leicht, so das ihr Auftreten immer wie mehr (nur sehr leicht) etwas Katzenhaftes hatte. Und eines Tages, gebar Riuana Feuerklaue eine Tochter und Therion Mondpfote wurde Vater. Benannt nach Riuanas Zwillingsschwester und dem Seelenbruder von Therion: „Riudìn Mondpfote“. Naturphilosophie thumb|right|Schädel -Fressen oder gefressen werden. -Geben und nehmen. -Man jagd, wenn man jagen muss. Um zu überleben, nicht aus Spass. -Jagen tut man um zu essen, essen braucht man für Energie. Also jagd man nichts, was zuviel Energie erfordert. -Alles lebt, daher muss man alles Respektieren. Stein, Grass, Elemente, Tiere. Man dankt der Beute für sein Opfer, sein Tod bedeutet das eigene überleben. -Aus Feuer entsteht Erde, auf der Erde kann Wasser entstehen, das Wasser erzeugt Wind, Wind ernährt das Feuer. Alles ist in einem Einklang. Fehlt etwas, wird das Gleichgewicht zertstört. -Man wird geboren um zu leben. Man lebt um zu lernen, zu lieben und um zu sterben. Man stirbt damit neues Leben beginnen kann. -Ein Tier betrachtet einen Wald als Wald, ein Mensch betrachtet die einzelne Bäume, ordnet sie, bezeichnet sie und sieht am Ende den Wald nicht mehr vor lauter Bäumen. -Würden wir uns alle nur lieben, kuscheln und uns gern haben, würden wir uns nicht mehr entwickeln. Es liegt in der Natur, sich zu beweisen. Nur übertreiben es Menschen oft. Viele glauben sich beweisen zu müssen ist wichtiger als alles andere. Respekt und Harmonie muss auch beim beweisen vorhanden sein. Es ist wie mit dem Feuer.. es muss brennen um am Leben zu bleiben. Brennt es zu stark, verbrennt es alles um sich und stirbt. Brennt es zu schwach geht es aus. Nur wenn es die Harmonie und den Respekt mit allem einbringt. Bleibt das Feuer lange erhalten. -Die erklärung des ganzen liegt im heraus finden der kleinen Dinge. Wer z.b eine Pflanze, einen Baum oder ein Tier komplett und ganz versteht, (Wie es denkt, wie es lebt, wie es fühlt. Wie passt es sich mit der Umwelt an usw)wird verstehen wie alles funktioniert. Vom kleinstem Käfer bis hin zur grössten Sonne. -Bei der Natur ist nichts "Gut" und nichts "Schlecht". Feuer kann Wärme und Schutzspenden.. oder euch Verbrennen. Wasser gibt euch Leben, oder nimmt es euch. Egal was, es hat immer zwei Seiten und keine ist Gut oder Schlecht, solange es eine Bewegung gibt, eine Entwicklung. Bilder thumb|left|Riu and the keks thumb|left|Riu ist nicht Süss thumb|left|Der Wagen fällt austhumb|left|Riu beim Lauschen thumb|Hier sieht man die Narben gut thumb|Auch Riu kann ernst schauen thumb|Oder auch wahnsinnig thumb|left|Wer hat mir die Erdbeeren gestohlen? "Im moment das beste Bild von Riu" Riudìn